


Behind the Scenes of Admiral Brawn: Master and Apprentice

by ZsforSs



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: M/M, Making a Porno, MeetCute, Pornstar Doubles, Thranto Adjacent, and falling in love, fic of a fic, this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs
Summary: Ok so y'all rememberAdmiral Brawn?That fic chaos_monkey wrote about Eli finding a porn parody of Thrawn and himself?Yeah this is a ficlet about those porn doubles filming that porn.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	Behind the Scenes of Admiral Brawn: Master and Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Admiral Brawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150445) by [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey). 



> Let me explain: chao_monkey and I are in the same Thranto Discord server, and we may have gone a little overboard with creating and fleshing out these Pornstar Characters who happen to look exactly like the Canon Characters. They're like the server's collective OCs now...and I wrote fic about them.
> 
> Also since I pulled a Zahn in the fic and forgot to describe anyone Lee looks remarkably like Eli- but has green eyes. And Thern looks remarkably like Thrawn but is a Pantoran who wears red contacts while filming.
> 
> Also if you haven't already please go read chao_monkey's fic first.

“ Hey,” his co-star said when Thern joined him on the set. He always took a little longer in make-up for the Admiral Brawn shoots. “It's Thern right? Nice to meet you.”

Thern breathed an internal sigh of relief, he'd worked with plenty on people who just wanted to fuck and be done with it, but he'd always liked getting to know his co-stars before the clothes came off.

He offered the man his hand. “That's me... And you're Lee.”

Lee smiled and nodded. “Yes.” Lee glanced over at the director-she was still deep in conversation with the camera guy so they had some time to chat. “I just wanted to say I watched your _Black Sheets_ series recently, it was _great._ ”

Thern couldn't help but smile, and not just because of the compliment. “I see I'm not the only one who checks out my co-star's back catalog.” He was a little surprised Lee had singled out the Black Sheets series. Most Core worlders- and with that accent Lee couldn't be anything else- didn't admit they liked watching porn of non-humanoid species. And in the whole _Black Sheets_ series he'd been the closest thing to a human.

“ Oh?” Lee smirked then, and tilted his admittedly very pretty face to the side, batting his lashes. “See anything you like?”

Thern had gone on a binge of about a quarter of Lee's impressive filmography last week, He'd come so many times it was a little embarrassing to recall. “Quite a bit,” he said. “Your _Lube and Lace_ series was a personal favorite.”

Lee's face lit up. Fuck he really was somehow even fucking cuter in person. How was that even possible?

“ Oh that was one of my favorites,” Lee said. “We had so much fun with the costumes! Much more fun than these.” He pouted down at his faux Imperial officer's uniform.

“ You look good no matter what you're wearing.” he said.

Lee sighed dramatically. “But this isn't  _ fun. _ ”

Thern chuckled. “I'm sorry my rope and ball gag are in my other uniform.”

“Ooooo I don't remember _that_ in the script.”

“ The Admiral Brawn series is doing pretty well, we could pitch a sequel.  _ Master and Apprentice: Learning the Ropes. _ ”  Thern suggested.

Lee grinned. “That sounds like fun... I suppose we should wait and see how this holo  _ comes together. _ ”

Thern groaned. “Was that horrible pun on purpose?”

“ I apologize for nothing.” Lee said.

“ You're a terrible apprentice,” Thern teased. “Inflicting such a ghastly pun on your Admiral.”

“ Are you going to  _ pun _ ish me, Admiral?” Lee teased right back. “For my insubordination?”

Before Thern could reply the director called for them to get to their marks. It was time to go to work.

* * *

“Cut!” the director called. “Alright I think that's a wrap!”

Thern helped Lee to his feet. Lee had been very professional and kept in character the whole time, but they'd spent all day on that couch, in various stages of fucking, no doubt Lee was tired.

“ Thanks.” Lee said. And then he also thanked the stage hand who brought them over washcloths to clean up with.

Thern noticed, with a churning sensation in his gut, that Lee licked the come- _his come_ \- off his lips before wiping his face clean. Thern was genuinely sad the shoot was over... it had become increasingly clear as they recorded that he and Lee were well suited. Thern couldn't recall _ever_ liking a co-star this much and Lee was just so _gorgeous_ it had made getting it up for the cameras easy.

“ You alright?” he asked.

Lee nodded, and then yawned. He quickly covered his mouth with the back of a hand. “Sorry, I'm fine. Just tired. Time for my traditional after wrap 12 hour nap.”

“ Sounds like a good plan.”

Thern half led Lee to their dressing rooms. Despite the yawn Lee seemed more limber and relaxed than sleepy. He seemed fucked out honestly, which Thern couldn't help but take as a sign he'd done a good job.

Thern showered and as he redressed he couldn't help but wonder if he should ask Lee out. He normally had a policy of not dating co-stars, but... they weren't co-stars anymore were they? And even though Lee had a Coruscanti accent so clipped it could cut you he hadn't acted anything like the Core world snobs Thern was used to...

But when he left his dressing room, Lee's was already empty. The door open and the lights off inside.

Thern sighed and headed out the door. No use crying over spilled blue milk.

It was cold outside, and overcast, which suited his mood just fine.

Someone scoffed from behind him, and then said, in the poshest voice Thern had ever heard, “Excuse me, sir?”

Thern wheeled around to find Lee, leaning back against the side of the building.

“ You can't just wear those pants out in public.” Lee continued. “It's  _ indecent. _ ”

“ I get the feeling you know a lot about being indecent.” Thern replied.

Lee just smirked.

“ I'm glad you haven't left yet.” Thern said. “I uh...” Come on Thern, you've talked to him all day for the last week, you can do this. “That- Are you going to be in town for a while? I thought we could... do something?”

Lee bit his lip. “Like what?”

“ Like... I don't know... dinner or-”

“ Now?”

Thern was shocked. “Do you want to go now? I thought you needed a nap?”

“The nap can wait until after our dinner date... it _is_ a date right?”

“ Yeah.” Thern said. “I- Yeah it's a date.”

Lee stepped away from the wall and came to stand beside him. He slid his hand into Thern's. “Lead the way.”

Thern was screaming internally. Both because this had all gone incredibly well, and because Lee was _holding his hand._ It was ridiculous he knew- he'd come in Lee's ass less than an hour ago, holding hands shouldn't be a big deal...

But it was. Thern squeezed Lee's fingers and led him toward his speeder. “I know just the place.”


End file.
